The Art of Startling Sonya
by MntT77
Summary: Johnny Cage attempts to succeed in one of his most unusual self-imposed challenges yet – he must find a way to shock the ever-stoic Sonya. One-shot.


Sonya and Jax were both on military leave, and were hanging out with Johnny Cage at Jax's apartment. Sonya and Cage were having an argument over whose job was tougher, with Jax watching on, exasperated.

"Cage, Jax and I have to put my lives on the line every single day. We have to be prepared for anything and everything, whereas you… well, you get worked up around a few cameras…"

"Ha, you honestly think that acting requires no self-restraint?"

"Well if you're anything to go by, I'm inclined to say yes," Jax said sarcastically.

"Cage," Sonya continued, "I've been working in the military for years, and trust me – there is absolutely nothing you could do or say that could unsettle me"

"Oh… are you sure about that?"

"You better believe it!"

"Well then how about we put some money on the line? You know, making things a little more interesting? I bet you $200 that I can startle you"

"Oh please, Cage," Sonya responded wryly. "I know perfectly well that that's pocket change to you. Not all of us have multi-million dollar paychecks, you know?"

"Hmm… you do have a point," Cage stroked his chin for a while. "In that case, how about this – if I can't surprise you with any one of four attempts, I'll give you $2,000, and even if I succeed, you don't owe me anything"

"Cage, you come up with the most ridiculous ideas sometimes," Jax interjected.

"That's my trademark!" Cage beamed.

Sonya turned towards Jax. "Ridiculous as it may be, I certainly wouldn't mind having an extra two thousand dollars," Sonya said. "Alright Cage, you're on!"

However, as Sonya turned away from Jax, she realised that Cage had receded to the corner of the living room, turned away from them and crouching. "Cage?" He didn't answer. She began walking towards him. "Hey Cage, what's up?"

Suddenly, he jumped up, turned around and yelled "BOO!"

Sonya's expression did not alter, and for several seconds she said nothing, arms folded and frowning at Cage. Eventually, he took a step backwards, sheepishly.

"See, that MIGHT have been scary, if I was four-years-old," Sonya said. "I hope you plan to provide me with a bit more of a challenge than that."

"Weak, Johnny boy… very weak," Jax said.

"Wow, tough crowd," Cage said. "OK, how about this?!"

Cage ran towards and onto the wall, did a backflip in the air, grazing the tip of his foot against the ceiling, and then landed with his legs in a perfect split. "How about that?"

Sonya was still unimpressed. "As interesting as your little gymnastics show was, you seem to be forgetting that this has been a staple part of your movie choreography for years – we've seen it all a thousand times before"

Cage looked embarrassed. "Oh… yeah…"

"Though to be fair..." Jax added, "I STILL don't understand how you can do that without doubling over in pain"

"Trade secret, my friend," Cage said, tapping his right temple. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be?" Jax wondered out loud, and went to answer the door. When he opened it, the person standing there was none other than Leonardo DiCaprio. Jax's jaw was wide open.

"Well how about that?!" Cage said. "It's that guy from Titanic, who just happens to have decided to come and visit YOU!" Cage looked towards Sonya, who was still frowning.

"Oh come on!" Cage couldn't believe it. "This is Leonardo DiCaprio, THE Leonardo DiCaprio, in the flesh!"

"I don't doubt that," Sonya said dryly.

"How can you possibly remain so calm about this?" Jax asked.

"Because I know Cage too well. He's exactly the sort of person that would spend thousands of dollars flying in a celebrity just to score one over on me. Sorry Cage, but it looks like you've failed once again"

Cage's jubilant expression from before had completely deflated.

"Speaking of which," Leonardo said, "That cheque had better be in my mail by next Wednesday, or there'll be trouble." Then he stormed off.

Sonya smirked. "Well Cage, it looks like you've only got one attempt left. I think perhaps you should take a little time to rethink how you're gonna surprise me"

"There's no point," Cage said dejectedly. "Sometimes, you need to know when to fold. You were right – nothing I could do or say could possibly startle you. I thought I could win… but I was wrong. Maybe I'm not even cut out to be a movie star anymore."

"Cage, Cage, don't think like that," Jax said, reaching his arm around Cage's shoulder. "You're still a great guy, and we both have a lot of respect for you"

Sonya was confused. "Jax, why are you-"

"I suppose… I suppose you're right," Cage began to cry. "I'll always have you – you'll always be there to make everything OK."

Sonya became even more confused. "Jax…"

"Don't worry, Johnny. I'll be over tonight, and we'll have a wonderful time together!"

Cage wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you, Jax."

All of a sudden, the two of them came together in a passionate embrace. Their lips joined together in a passionate kiss, their tongues gliding through each other's throats. Their arms were wrapped around each other like ivy vines, holding onto each other as though for dear life. After thirty seconds, the two of them moved away from each other.

Sonya was absolutely aghast. Her mouth was hanging open, and her arms hung loosely at her side. "I… what just happened?"

Cage and Jax smirked. "You lost the bet, that's what!" Cage shouted, pointing at her and laughing.

"No. Way."

"Oh, yes way, baby!" Cage gloated. "I won and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sonya stared angrily at Jax. "And you! You were in on this?!"

"Well, we can all do with a laugh now and then," Jax said. "And you have to admit, Cage got you good!"

Heavily annoyed with both of them, Sonya stormed out of the apartment without saying another word.

"Honestly, some people are so humourless," Cage said.

"Tell me about it," Jax replied. "You really are a good actor, though. That was a very convincing display!"

"Well, actually, I have to admit," Cage shuffled his left foot. "I kinda liked it."

Jax smiled at him.

"Actually, I really liked it. I liked it a lot. It was the best kiss I've ever had."

Jax was beaming. "I liked it a lot too."

Cage looked at him longingly. "Maybe you should come to my house tonight after all."

"You know what?" Jax took hold of Cage's hands and looked directly into his eyes. "Maybe I should."


End file.
